El día que James Potter decidió madurar
by QueenBee012
Summary: -Te lo preguntaré una última vez, Lily -dijo James, con la esperanza en sus ojos-. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-No. -Bien. Entonces no volveré a molestarte, Evans -contestó, con la esperanza escapando de su rostro. Dejó sola a Lily en el corredor a paso rápido y furioso. La pelirroja supo entonces, con lágrimas inundando sus ojos, que había cometido un error.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Los personajes y lugares de este fanfic son propiedad de Rowling :)**

-¡POTTER! ¡YA BASTA!

James dejó de reír y volteó, dejando solo a Sirius destornillándose de risa viendo a Snape flotando de cabeza en el aire. Black también volteó unos segundos después para observar a Lily y luego a su mejor amigo, rodando los ojos. _Dominado_, pensó, volviéndose al espectáculo que tenía delante. Remus lo miró, negó con la cabeza y siguió su lectura, tratando de ignorar las carcajadas que Peter y otros estudiantes emitían.

-Oh, vamos -dijo James, con el ceño fruncido-. Ya no es más tu amigo, Evans. O al menos eso es lo que me pareció cuando él te insultó diciéndote ya sabes qué. -perdiendo su aire serio, James recuperó su tono despreocupado y bromista y agregó-: ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de esto y sales conmigo? Solo tú y yo, Evans. -luego, girándose hacia su mejor amigo dijo-: ¡Eh, Sirius! ¡Me parece que Quejicus está demasiado cerca del suelo!

Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras largaba una carcajada. Con un hábil movimiento de varita, elevó todavía más alto a Snape.

Eso enfureció aun más a Lily. Era cierto que ella había terminado su amistad con Severus el curso pasado, pero eso no significaba que aquel par de idiotas se aprovechara de él.

-¡Si dejaras de comportarte como un niño y maduraras, quizá aceptaría salir contigo! -gritó, irritada.

El lugar quedó en silencio. Hasta Sirius, sorprendido, dejó caer a Snape, sin dar crédito a las palabras de Lily. Cuando James se atrevió a abrir la boca, la joven ya estaba volviendo al castillo a paso rápido y furioso.

-¿Qué sucede, Cornamenta? -preguntó Sirius. James había estado actuando extraño todo el día, desde el incidente de esa mañana con Evans.

-Nada, Canuto. Es que estoy pensando en lo que dijo Lily y...

-Eso solo te lo dijo para que dejaras a Quejicus en paz. Si no ha salido contigo antes, no lo hará ahora.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Sirius supo que había cometido un error. Sus amigos, hasta Peter, dejaron de comer y lo miraron fijamente. Remus abrió los ojos como platos, con una advertencia escrita en ellos. Pero James, a quien las palabras de su mejor amigo habían herido, solo suspiró y se levantó de la mesa.

-Ya lo sé, Sirius -contestó este- pero quiero cambiar por ella. Este último mes que nos queda voy a terminar con todo esto...

-¿A qué te refieres con esto? -interrumpió Remus, alzando una ceja.

-La inmadurez -respondió James, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Sirius.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -dijo Peter, aterrado-. James, por favor, Lily no lo vale. Por favor, por favor, por favor...

-Estuve pensándolo, chicos -dijo James, haciendo caso omiso de Peter-. Y la verdad es que no pierdo nada. Solo quiero probar. -y luego de pensar un poco, agregó con aire dramático-: Si ella sigue sin aceptar, entonces dejaré de intentarlo.

Diciendo esto, abandonó el Gran Salón, rumbo a los dormitorios. Sirius miró hacia Remus, levantando las cejas.

-Demonios -dijo Black, pasándose las manos por la cara.

-¿Acaso no te lo esperabas? -le preguntó Remus- Escucha, Sirius: Cornamenta está enamorado. No es sólo un capricho. Y como sus amigos, debemos apoyarlo -echándole una última mirada de advertencia, abandonó el comedor y siguió a James.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Los personajes y lugares de este fanfic son propiedad de Rowling :)**

James cumplió su promesa.

Cuando Lily pasaba, se contenía de gritarle las estupideces que ella creía inmaduras. Se contenía de hechizar a Snape cada vez que este estaba a una distancia de un kilómetro a la redonda. Trataba de ser un buen compañero de casa con los alumnos de primero.

Nada.

Repito, _nada_.

Era frustrante para sus amigos (más que nada Sirius) ver como su amigo se reprimía de esa forma. Hasta Remus, el bueno y maduro de Remus, se preocupaba al ver a James convidarle a los alumnos de primero caramelos que había comprado en Honeydukes la semana pasada. Y ustedes pensarán, ¿qué hacía Lily frente a esta actitud? Bueno, nada. Absolutamente nada. Es más, fingía que el pobre chico no existía. Pero James no se daba por vencido.

-Evans... -le susurró James a Lily, en medio de la clase de Historia. Esta lo miró con irritación mientras soltaba la pluma con la que anotaba los apuntes.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

-Por favor, ¿quieres salir conmigo? -al ver que la cara irritada de la joven se acentuó aun más, agregó-: He cambiado, Lily. Por favor. _Solo una oportunidad. _Tú dijiste que si dejaba mi inmadurez de lado, saldrías conmigo.

Lily iba a negarse, pero luego vio la mueca que hacía James pidiendo compasión y, por primera vez en su vida, dudó ante la petición que el muchacho el hacía.

La verdad es que sí, sí notó que James había cambiado. Lo único a lo que le temía era al cambio, a dejar la rutina de él pidiéndole salir con él y ella negándose, porque sabía que, si ella se abría a él, le estaría dando el poder de romperle el corazón. Y aunque el Sombrero Seleccionador la había enviado a Gryffindor, ella tenía miedo de no poder recuperarse nunca.

-Evans... Evans... ¡Evans! -le susurró James, sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos. Ella sacudió la cabeza, como atontada, y le respondió:

-Lo pensaré. -y dicho esto, volvió a atender a la clase del profesor Binns, sin ser consciente (o al menos, fingía que no) de que había hecho que el corazón de James fuera a mil por hora.

El joven se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa, en su propio mundo, hasta que notó que Sirius chasqueaba los dedos delante de su mirada.

-¡James! ¡James! La clase ya terminó, Cornamenta. -le dijo Black.

-¿Qué? -le respondió el otro, como atontado, a lo que Sirius, cansado de aquel estado de estupidez de su amigo, le pegó en la cabeza con un pergamino.

-Vamos, idiota. Te has quedado como tildado. ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Sirius. Se había quedado dormido sobre el pupitre y se había perdido de la conversación de su amigo con Lily.

-¡Estoy por lograrlo, Sirius! -dijo James, sonriendo mientras casi saltaba de la silla con energías renovadas a las nueve de la mañana.

-¿De qué... estás hablando... James? -le respondió su amigo mientras se desperezaba, bostezando. El otro rodó los ojos y lo empujó para despertarlo.

-¡Estoy hablando de Lily! ¡Le pregunté si quería salir conmigo y me respondió que lo pensaría!

Sirius hizo una mueca arrugando la nariz, se rascó la cabeza y miró a su exaltado amigo.

-¿Y a eso llamas un avance? -preguntó, frotándose los ojos. Agarraron sus pergaminos y fueron a encontrarse con Peter y Remus, que los esperaban en la puerta del aula.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Después de años de decirme que no...

-¿De qué nos perdimos? -preguntó Remus, mientras se dirigían al lago. Era una hermosa mañana soleada, así que decidieron aprovecharla mientras se recostaban sobre un árbol.

-¡Cornamenta le preguntó a Lily si quería salir con él y ella le dijo que lo pensaría! ¡¿No es eso genial?! ¿Eh? -dijo con sarcasmo Sirius. James entornó los ojos.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? -le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-¡No me digas! Dime, ¿cómo te has enterado? ¿Por mi tono de voz o por mis palabras? ¿O simplemente preguntas por preguntar? -se burló, provocando a James. Este pestañeó, sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Sirius... -dijo Remus, en tono de advertencia. Este le envió una mirada furiosa.

-¡Estoy cansado de que te portes así solo por una chica! ¡¿Por qué estas tan feliz, si solo te dijo que lo pensará?! Todo esto es una ridiculez, Cornamenta, y lo sabes. No vale la pena...

-Cállate -le dijo James, enojado-. Sabes muy bien que sí vale la pena, y no voy a rendirme ahora Sirius. Ya dije que si esto no daba resultado, lo dejaría. Pero apóyame ahora, por favor.

Luego dio media vuelta y se fue. Sirius se quedó pensando en las palabras de James y se sintió verdaderamente mal. Volvió su mirada a Remus y Peter, que lo miraban expectantes.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, con la voz débil.

-Esto es importante para James, Sirius. Ya te lo dije. Acéptalo y apóyalo. -le dijo Remus, con una mueca de disgusto en la cara. Salió rumbo al castillo, seguido de Peter.

El joven se pasó las manos por la cara y se sentó, apoyando la espalda sobre el árbol. Observó pasar a los estudiantes, como siempre, y luego de un momento reconoció la cabellera pelirroja de Lily, que estaba sentada cerca del algo con sus amigas. Sirius respiró hondo y luego la llamó, haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a él. La chica alzó una ceja, aunque se paró, se sacudió la ropa y caminó hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa Black? -preguntó ella, desconfiando. Ante el tono de su voz, el chico rodó los ojos. Siempre pensó que Lily era una estirada. Era linda, sí, pero no entendía la locura de su amigo por ella.

-Solo quiero decirte que no ilusiones a James. Si quieres estar con él, entonces di que sí. Si no quieres, entonces déjalo en paz. No necesita más molestias en su vida, ya tiene demasiadas.

Lily no entendió qué quiso decir con esa última frase, y luego suspiró.

-La verdad -dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado de él-, es que no sé qué es lo que quiero, Black. No sé qué es lo que él quiere, tampoco. -Sirius iba a interrumpir, diciendo que era obvio que la quería a ella, pero Lily no lo dejó-. ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo que James espera que sea? ¿Y si termino enamorándome de él y se cansa de mí? -preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos. Sirius alzó las cejas. Pensaba que Evans era lo que ella daba a creer a los demás: una chica segura de sí misma, sin temor a nada. Pero descubrió que, al fin y al cabo, ella era una persona corriente, con sus miedos e inseguridades. Como todos.

-Mira, no voy a ser tu psicólogo personal, escuchar tus problemas y todo eso, porque no me importa. -le respondió él, haciendo que Lily rodara los ojos-. Pero sí me importa James, así que: el que no arriesga, no gana, Evans. Duermo en la misma habitación que él, y puedo asegurarte que no tienes nada que temer. Aunque seas una fracasada, él está tan endemoniadamente enamorado de ti que no te dejaría ir.

Lily le hizo una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó y de fue, sin decir nada. Sirius suspiró y murmuró para si mismo:

-Espero que esto te sirva como apoyo, James.


End file.
